


While You Work

by thingcalledlove



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Male Objectification, salmon ladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingcalledlove/pseuds/thingcalledlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity enjoys watching Oliver Queen on the Salmon Ladder</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Work

The salmon ladder.

In Felicity’s mind, this is probably Gods greatest invention to date. She peers over the top of her laptop in the clubs basement to watch a very shirtless Oliver complete the exercise.

His back is to her, and she can’t help but stare at it. The ways the muscles move under his skin as he lifts himself higher. She watches the drops of sweating making their way down from his neck towards the waistband of his loose cotton shorts.

What she wouldn’t give to trace the path with her tongue.

“Felicity.”

She jumps at the unexpected sound. She can feel her cheeks becoming warmer as she tries to look unfazed by his interruption, but the blush gives her away.

Oliver lets go of the bar and turns to face her. His eyebrow is cocked and there is a hint of a smile playing upon his lips.

“Were you staring at me again?”

She tries to look affronted, but she keeps getting distracted by his very defined six pack, once again mesmerised by a bead of sweat makings its way through the rivets. She unconsciously licks her lips.

“Nope,” she says popping her p, “not staring at all.”

Oliver rolls his eyes, but she’s almost certain that he’s fighting back a smile.

“Whatever you say,” he replies before turning his back to her once again, heading this time, towards the shower he recently had installed.

Felcity watches him go, this time, admiring his ass in those shorts. 


End file.
